


So close, yet so far

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Eddie the Eagle (2016), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Testament of Youth (2015), Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Quarantine, Smut, True Love, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I are married.He comes home after promoting a film, but we have to stay apart from each other because of Corona.We have to quarantine apart from each other.These few days feel like ages and when we finally reunite it’s so much sweeter.And hotter.One shot to cheer you up during these crazy times!Contains smutEnjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Kudos: 8





	So close, yet so far

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

I was pacing around the room and felt like crying. The government had just announced a lockdown for the whole country. After they had acted as if it didn’t happen for weeks.

“Damnnn that virus” I hissed as I tried to call my husband.

The call went straight to voicemail, probably he was working. The time difference was a pain in the ass.

And I couldn’t believe he might not be allowed to come back home.

“Hi babe, it’s me” I sighed “Call me when you get this okay? Stay safe! Love you!”

I hung up and sat down on the couch.

Our couch.

We had bought a flat a while ago, in West London. I loved the area and all my dreams had come true. But I was starting to seriously worry I would have to stay on my own for a while.

My phone started ringing and I was relieved when I saw my husband called me back.

“Hi” I smiled.

“Hello babe” Taron answered. His voice was sincerely smooth but also tense

“Have you heard of the news yet?” I gulped.

“Yes” his voice hardened “Just now”

“What does that mean for you? Can you come back home?”

He had been supposed to fly from LA to London the day after tomorrow.

“I don’t know yet” he sighed and I could practically see him running his hand through his hair.

“I hope you do” I gulped.

Not only would I miss him insanely much, I was also worried about his health.

“They’re currently checking everything. I hope there is some solution –“ he paused.

“What?” I asked.

“If I have to be in quarantine, I would want to do it with you” he said.

I shivered “Oh me too Taron”

My heart knew all too well about how he could make me feel. Nobody had ever made me feel that loved. That understood. He cared for me with a sincerity and feeling of security I had never experienced before.

“I hope there is a way” my voice was pleading.

“I’ll call you as soon as I have news, babe” he said, clearly as desperate to come back as I was.

“Okay” I gulped “I love you”

“You know I love you too” he smiled.

Hours dragged on like years as I waited for him to call me back. I switched on the TV but could find nothing that would take my mind off it.

Nobody would have thought the virus would become such a global nightmare. When Taron left to promote his new movie in LA, barely anyone talked about it. Of course they cancelled all premieres eventually. I had stocked our flat with all the essentials and shook my head, day in, day out, at the people who hoarded loo roll as if their life depended on it. But there was one essential missing for me – my man.

Taron called me back eventually and I was anxious about what he would say.

“Taron?” I answered.

“Hi babe” I could hear him smiling.

Was that good news?

“They’re allowing me to come back home since I’m a UK citizen” he started.

It made sense. Thank God.

“But –“ he paused.

“But?” my body was in overdrive.

“I’ll get tested and we have to quarantine apart from each other”

My heart sank “What? Why?”

He exhaled before speaking “I’ll be travelling, stuck on an airplane with loads of people. I don’t want to put you at risk –“

I wanted to interrupt him but I knew he was right.

“We will find a way I’m sure” he continued “It’s not even that long until I get the results”

He didn’t really sound all that convinced.

“How long?”

“7 days, I think” he said.

I wanted to pick him up from the airport but I couldn’t. We were only allowed outside to go to the pharmacy, supermarket or to see a doctor.

I was beyond happy Taron would be back. Even if it meant we would have to stay apart. I had prepared everything for his arrival, I moved all my things to the guest bedroom so he could stay in our bedroom. We would still have to share the kitchen, taking turns.

This would suck.

But at least my man was home.

I heard the door unlock and crunched my eyes closed. There was one positive thing at least – the guest bedroom had a glass door to our balcony, as did our room. At least we could see each other.

I walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony and waited.

Then Taron walked up to me from the other side and I smiled as I saw him. He looked handsome as always, but tired, dressed in his favourite travel outfit – jeans and a hoodie.

He smiled back at me ever so lightly at seeing me while I felt like crying. I wanted to hug him, kiss him so badly.

“Hi babe” I heard him speak through the glass door.

“Hi Taron” I smiled, just at seeing him.

I didn’t know if I would survive not being able to touch him though.

I took a step closer to the glass and if there was no glass between us, we would be standing flush against each other.

“I have missed you” I sighed.

Taron raised his arm and lay his hand on one side of the glass.

“I missed you too babe. So much” his voice was as tense as I felt.

I reached up and put my hand on his, on the other side of the glass.

“I –“ I sighed. This felt strange. I wanted to intertwine my fingers with his.

“I want to hug you so badly” I whispered, still loud enough so he would hear me.

“Me too” he said. “I love you and I know we can get through anything together”

I nodded but couldn’t speak. He was so close, yet so far away.

His green eyes looked into mine and he saw right through me like he always did.

“It’s only 7 days” he said

I looked down “Yeah”

7 days would feel like an eternity for the two of us. But I appreciated that Taron wanted to cheer me up.

“I can’t wait to kiss you again” he said.

My eyes met his again and I started to blush. Even after all this time.

Because I knew what his body could do to mine. And what I could do to his.

“Me too” I pouted.

But there was a reason why we both were strict and would get through this no matter what. Because we didn’t want to put our baby at risk. The baby I was carrying.

The one tiny person who made me crave my husband even more than before.

“How are you feeling?” he asked worriedly as his gaze dropped to my belly.

He couldn’t see yet. Apart from when I was naked, then I could see a tiny curve around my belly, something I was desperate to show Taron.

“I’m good” I smiled “I miss your touch”

He closed his eyes ever so slowly and I sighed.

This would be a long 7 days.

It was harder than I thought, laying in bed at night, knowing Taron was only a few feet away. Every day tested my self-control even more. I almost got up and walked into his bedroom one night, but stopped myself. Just.

As if he had thought of me too, he video called me.

“Hey” I smiled at seeing his face up close.

“Hi” he whispered “How are you?”

I almost laughed “I’m good! Don’t worry. I just miss you. How are you?”

“I feel fine” he shrugged “I don’t think I caught the virus”

“You never know for sure” I said quietly.

I prayed he wouldn’t get it. I was worried about him as it was. And I wanted to be back in his arms.

“Our bed smells of you” he said after a while.

My whole body was tingling. I remembered that last night we had shared the bed all too well.

“It makes me miss you even more” he whispered.

I smiled at him. “I wish we could –“ I gulped.

I missed his touch. So much.

Our normal procedure when he got home after being away a few days was a lot different to say the least. He always hugged me before kissing me. We rarely got enough of each other. I shivered at the thought what we would do to each other after this time, being so close, yet so far away.

“Only 4 more days” his voice sounded like a prayer.

“Can’t wait” I smiled.

Today was day 5, only two days to go and I almost kicked everything to the curb. Taron hadn’t shown any symptoms so far, so he had to be fine. He had insisted on getting through that last few days too.

I heard him walk by my room every time and I was so close to just opening the door and pulling him to me. But we couldn’t.

He called me and I answered immediately. There was no hesitation between us.

“Hi” my smile widened at seeing his beautiful face.

“Hello babe” he seemed cheerful.

I probably sounded depressed.

“I made pizza for us” he smiled.

Then he turned around the camera and I saw him putting one plate with pizza on the floor in front of my room. He had gloves on, to protect me from any infection through the plate or the food. It made me love him even more.

“Oh God I love you” I smiled as I got up.

He walked to his room and only when he shut the door I opened mine.

“This smells delicious” I was so hungry all of the sudden.

He chuckled “Enjoy”

He seemed so happy for cheering me up. And I loved him even more for it.

“Only one night” I smiled at him before taking a bite of the pineapple pizza.

Thank God I had stocked the pineapples before they were sold out for the next year for sure.

He blinked slowly “You have no idea what I will do to you”

I shivered at that thought “I can think of a few things” I smirked.

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows, teasing me “Do tell”

I let out a sigh as I felt my skin tingling “I won’t make it through tonight if I do”

I knew that way he looked at me all too well and it didn’t really help my ache for him. Actually, it made it worse.

“Taron” I sighed “Don’t look at me like that”

He chuckled “Like what?”

“Like you want to devour me” my voice was quivering.

“But I do want to devour you” he said ever so slowly, so much meaning behind his words.

“Every muscle in my body wants to come over to you, pull you to the ground and fucking devour you” his voice was ruff.

“Taron” I closed my eyes on exhale

I was about to go over to his room, our room, and rip his clothes off his beautiful body.

“It’s not that long to go” he said and I wasn’t sure if he only wanted to convince me, but also himself.

We talked on the phone until I eventually fell asleep. I missed him more than words could say, but I would have him back oh so soon.

I rolled around in bed and slowly opened my eyes. Taron was right there in a white tee and PJ bottoms, sitting in the lounge chair by the window. I blinked again, feeling like I was dreaming. The way he looked when he got up in the morning was my favourite look on him anyway. The stubble on his chin, his hair ruffled. That was the Taron only I ever got to see.

“Taron, are you -?”

Was he really here?

“Yes, I’m here” he got up and sat down on the bed next to me “I just got the results back”

I sat up. He wouldn’t be here if the results were positive.

“I tested negative, so I don’t have the virus” his smile was growing brighter and brighter.

“Oh Taron” I sighed as I pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back tightly and I was so relieved. I finally had him back.

We breathed each other in for a while and I enjoyed his strong arms around my body. Only now, I felt home.

Then we broke apart ever so slightly, only to press our lips against each other. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, wasting no time. I had no clue how I had survived the last 6 days without him.

I kissed him back, our lips moving in sync and he rolled me on to my back oh so slowly. I shivered as he ran his hands up and down the sides of my body.

“Oh babe” he groaned “I have missed you”

“So much” I sighed as he got out of his tee and I felt his skin against mine.

It had been what? 3 weeks in total? Felt like an eternity.

“Wait” I sighed eventually and I couldn’t believe I had the strength to stop him as he undressed me.

He moved off me, looking worried.

I smiled “There is something I want to show you”

I got off the bed and stripped out of what clothing was left on my body. I got out of my tank top and was standing in front of him in just my panties.

He brushed his thumb over his bottom lip as he took me in. Something I loved watching him do.

I moved sideways so he could see my ever so little belly.

“Look” I whispered as I ran my hands over my belly.

His eyes lit up and they were sparkling “You’re starting to show” his voice was barely above a whisper.

My smile widened as I took a step closer to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, before letting his hands trail to my belly.

“I am” I shivered as he moved his hands ever so slowly and carefully over my belly.

As if he was afraid to hurt me or the baby.

“How is he?” he asked as his eyes met mine again.

He was so emotional.

I laughed “He?”

We didn’t know the sex yet.

“Yeah” he quirked a brow “I’m quite sure of it”

“Are you now?” I teased him as I took a step back “I’m sure it’s a girl”

Taron smiled back at me. We both didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl.

“I will love him or her as much as I love you” he whispered as he got off the bed.

He was just a bit taller than I was and leant down ever so slightly to press his lips to mine again.

We forgot all about the teasing as he picked me up and lay me down on the bed under him, ever so slowly and sensually. My body was already going into overdrive.

We broke the kiss eventually to come up for air and I caressed his beautiful cheek bones as he smiled down at me.

“Are you sure we should continue this?” he asked, breathless.

I wouldn’t survive if we didn’t. I had a need only he could satisfy.

“Yes” I hissed as I ran my hands over his naked shoulders and further down. “Please”

He didn’t need much convincing. He sat up in bed to get out of his boxer briefs while I got out of my panties.

He was back in no time as he kissed my lips quickly before moving lower and lower until my breath hitched.

“Taron” I moaned

He knew just where to touch, how to kiss and I didn’t know how I survived what he could do to my body.

I was on the edge and I heard Taron groan. Sometimes I felt like he knew my body better than I did.

He stopped and I winced.

I opened my eyes in confusion only to find him moving up and pushing his tongue into my mouth again. I sighed as I kissed him back so slowly, truly devouring each other. We were in no rush.

And devour me he did, just like he promised. He always did. I felt him push inside of me and I revelled in that familiar feeling. I clung on to his shoulders as we started moving in synch and I was so close.

“Your body is changing” his voice was hoarse.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I reached towards my orgasm

“Yeah” I moaned, unable to speak as I cupped his face in my hands.

He closed his eyes in a long, lazy blink when he shoved a hand under my hip to pull me closer.

I scrunched my eyes closed as I felt his thrusts growing sloppy and he pushed in so deep that my body started shaking

“I love you” I moaned as I felt my whole body feeling lightheaded.

“And I love you, babe” he groaned as I felt him caress my cheek, wiping away a tear I haven’t even realised.

I smiled up at him and moved my hands to his lower back as far as they would go and held on to him as I watched him loose control as he came.

We lay entangled in each other and I was ready for that quarantine now – with him by my side.

My body was still tingling and I knew that was a new feeling, something I was definitely ready to get used to.

“The baby is the best thing that ever happened to us” I smiled as I felt him move his hand over my belly.

His eyes met mine and my heart jumped every time. He frowned ever so lightly before he spoke.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me” he whispered as he kissed my temple.


End file.
